


Reparations

by M3mnoch7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3mnoch7/pseuds/M3mnoch7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Abraxas Malfoy was on the wrong side, the losing side. Voldemort had fallen and Draco could not really say anything other than good riddance. Unfortunately, the Ministry wanted reparations, which went far beyond money. They wanted revenge in the most humiliating way. This is how the poor pure blooded boy found himself given as a pleasuring slave to the one and only Harry James Potter.</p><p>Harsh/Uncharacteristic Harry & Submissive/Less sassy Draco (Dark Alternative Universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound and Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings HP/DM lovers. I am not new to the Harry Potter Universe, but this is my second fic post.
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> Goes without saying that all mistakes are my own and I hold no claim to the HP Universe, only the plot I created below. If you do not enjoy the love of two men, please stop reading from here on out. For the rest of you please enjoy, comment, and Kudo.  
> (P.S. I spell Blaize with a Z, not an S)

Draco Abraxas Malfoy was on the wrong side, the losing side. Voldemort had fallen and Draco could not really say anything other than good riddance. However, he was marked. Marked as a death eater for the rest of his life and now that the war was over, he would pay the consequence. Apparently his consequence, his particular way of paying his debt to the Wizarding society was to live as a subservient slave to Harry James Potter, the chosen one and savior of the Wizarding world. Apparently, purity does not always conquer.  


Draco looked up at his home, from the gate. This was the place that was to serve as his prison for the rest of his days. Since the Malfoys were now ill favored in Wizarding society, it was not really a sacrifice to give away the, not so noble, house of the Malfoys to Harry Potter. The Ministry was actually happy to be rid of it and along with it the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy was to rot in Azkaban for the rest of his days and Draco Malfoy was meant to do the same, though he did not play as integral a part. And with no unmarked heirs to the Malfoy fortune, the inheritance and the family vault's were transferred to the new owner of the home as reward for the sacrifice done for the Wizarding world, after the Ministry took its cut of course.  


All known death eaters and supporters of the Dark Lord were to be seen as examples of what would happen to those who chose not to be tolerant of Mudbloods and Muggles alike. Fortunately, because Narcissa Malfoy had lied to the Dark Lord and she remained unmarked, she was spared life in Azkaban and granted immunity for her crimes, however she was banished from England. At first, Narcissa refused to leave without her husband and son and faced the choice of being forced to join the rest of her family in Azkaban, not knowing Draco would not be joining her.  


Fortunately, before knowing his own sentence was not to be served in Azkaban, Draco was able to convince her that she should lead a happy life away from all of the disappointment and ridicule, that she should take comfort in the knowledge that they would live. They would survive. Draco also explained to her what would most likely happen to a lady in prison and his father, for once, agreed that Azkaban would not be kind to her and she would more than likely be molested or worse rapped by both the guards and inmates. So Narcissa left, not knowing if she would see her family again.  


Draco was ripped from his reminiscing by the guard that was roughly escorting him to the manor.  
"You are so lucky mini Malfoy,” the guard stated in a gruff voice. “Potter saved you from a life of hellish torment. You would have been my bitch and the bitch of every guard in Azkaban and let’s not forget the inmates themselves, probably would have had you two at a time. Fucked that pretty arse of yours raw, while you choked on a mouthful. It does get quite lonely. We would have had a little fun with you before handing you over, but Potter specifically requested that his goods not be damaged."  
"Well aren't I lucky," Draco replied in a dead voice.  
"You are lucky," the guard stated vehemently, "You get to bend over for the chosen one, rather than every man in Azkaban, but don't worry we'll send our love to your father. Even though he's not as pretty and delicate as you are, I bet we'll still enjoy ourselves none the less," the guard ended before roughly shoving Draco into the door, missing his face displaying disgust and anguish for his father's fate.  
"I think we should wrap our present, don't you? After all, it is the chosen one."  
Before Draco could protest his clothes were charmed away and he was bound and gagged then left on the doorstep like a welcome basket.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Draco was a whore. There really was no other way to put it. Sex slave. Pleasuring slave. No other words really did his circumstances justice. It had been three months since he was left on Harry’s door step. Since then, he did nothing but please the chosen one in anyway possible, in return for the comforts of food and a roof over his head. His prison, though not his first choice, was his sanctuary from the outside world and in order to keep it he had to pay his dues. If the chosen one wanted Draco, Draco was available, no matter the time or the place. He considered himself lucky Harry wasn’t an exhibitionist and did not like putting him on display.  


All affairs of the home went to Harry directly, Lord and Master of the home, so Draco had nothing to do. No way to pass the time. No say in the running of his old home nor his new prison. Draco gave no orders, he just followed them. And Harry enjoyed making Draco do what he wanted. The subtle humiliation and smug dominance Harry showed over a forcibly submissive Draco, brought Harry an eerie happiness. He repeatedly reminded Draco of his place, which Harry believe to be either between his knees before his cock or on it. Draco wanted to complain and throw tantrums, anything to be defiant, but he learned his lesson the first night he arrived that those antics would not work on one Harry James Potter.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Don't think because you own me now _scarhead _that that will change anything," Draco said wildly defiant and confident despite his lack of clothing, “That I will just lay down for you to do whatever you want.”__  
"Nothing has to change Draco. You have a choice. Though it’s in your best interest to do everything I say," Harry replied calmly.  
"And if I don't, if I choose not to fulfill your every whim."  
"Well, if you choose to be defiant that's fine. I'll just have you sent back to Azkaban. I don’t have time for disobedience, Draco. There’s no need to train you to behave when your pure blooded upbringing already taught you. You will have to answer to the dementors, that is, after I bestow my own personal punishment."  
Draco was quiet, thinking of what to say next and wondering if this life of slavery was worth escaping Azkaban, the debilitating dementors, vicious inmates, and the lascivious guards. Their treatment wouldn't be kind to say the least.  
"What kind of punishment?" Draco asked softly.  
"Well no need to go into gruesome details. Just remember I was not named the slayer of the dark lord and the boy who lived for nothing."  
Draco had never learned how Potter defeated the Dark Lord only that he was hit with the killing curse and survived yet again. He also knew he would not like to experience it first hand to find out.  
"Now are you going to behave, Malfoy?" Harry said looking Draco in the eyes with such an intensity Draco had to look away.  
"Yes...my Lord," Draco answered tentatively.  
"Good, then come here."  
Draco begrudgingly walked over to Harry now extremely conscious of his nakedness. Harry ran his hand up the left side of Draco's body from hip to chest.  
"You were always beautiful, even in school," Harry says barely a whisper as he runs the tips of his fingers of his hand over Draco's left nipple, circling Draco’s nipple sending shivers down his spine in the process.  
Draco paused due to the sensation before prodding, "What do you want from me?"  
"Your body- ass and sometimes your mouth, to sheath my cock in," Harry answers boldly massaging his fingers into Draco’s chest.  
Draco blushes from his chest up. His pale skin blushing a bright pink in response to Harry’s statement and ministrations. Harry uses both hands to rub into the flesh on Draco stomach near his hip.  
"They didn't hurt you did they?" Harry asks as his runs his fingers over Draco's hip bones.  
"No, they did not... my Lord."  
"Good, because I specifically ordered them not to," Harry says continuing with his inspection.  
"Thank you my lord," Draco supplied slightly breathlessly, heated from Harry’s treatment as he rubbed Draco’s inner thighs.  
"I am going to fuck you Draco," Harry stated before returning his hands to his own lap. Draco tensed.  
He had never had sex with another male before, though Blaize had offered multiple times to show him “the wonders of being penetrated” as he called it. Draco had never accepted, now he wished he had just so he would have some experience in terms of what to expect. Draco was interrupted from his thoughts by Harry exclaiming,  
"What no challenge, no objections. I hope you know I will be penetrating you, not the other way round," before placing his hands on Draco's arse lightly prying the cheeks apart rubbing his fingers into the cheeks of Draco’s arse.  
Struggling to remain still, Draco remained quiet, not really sure what to say, since he did not want to make it worse. Harry ran his hands down the backs of Draco's thighs before removing them entirely.  
"I've always wanted to know what you feel like, and thanks to the Ministry, corruption, and an overflow in Azkaban I get you all to myself. I've thought about what it would be like to be inside you since our sixth year."  
Harry looks up into Draco's eyes the intensity gone, but still unnerving, "I wanted to fuck you in that bathroom, well before I almost killed you. When I saw you crying there at the sink, I just wanted to make you feel better, to make you feel something other than sadness and despair, but you rejected me," Harry ended lightly.  
"Come."  


Draco's heart sped up as he followed Harry. Slowly getting closer and closer to the master bedroom, his parents bedroom passing his old room on the way. Nothing was as it once was. The existence and essence of the proud Malfoy family having been erased long before Draco had stepped foot in his old home. His last shred of pride meant to be stolen from the same man that stole his home and his freedom, though he never really had it to begin with. Once he entered the room, his eyes fell upon the giant king sized bed. He closed his eyes and prayed it would be over quickly.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Harry was in no way gentle when he took Draco for the first time. Though Draco admitted to himself that it could have been worse, it did not put he mind at ease as he was pounded into by the savior of the Wizarding world. Harry had at least been kind enough to thoroughly prepare Draco first with his fingers grazing Draco’s prostate as much as possible. Apparently Draco's ass had been too tight, too hot, and too good for Harry to resist. And thus as soon as the chosen one was inside Draco, he started thrusting giving Draco no time to adjust to the thickness of Harry’s massive cock or at least massive to his virgin hole.  


Draco was actually a little jealous while watching Harry coat his cock in lube. He was by no means small himself, but he was not as thick as Harry, though they were almost the same length. There was no real intimacy that night, no soft kisses or soft touches. Draco was on his back taking what was given. It was quick and rough thrusts from beginning to end. Leaving Draco feeling used and abused as he lay next to a sleeping Potter moments later.  


Harry had taken great pleasure in cumming inside Draco with a shout of ecstasy. So when Draco stood up to head to the bathroom, Harry's cum flowed thickly from his entrance coating his thighs. Draco made a face of disgust as he gingerly walked to the restroom connected to the master bedroom, which used to be his parents room. Draco quickly put that thought out of his mind. He was depressed enough to last him a long while. What would they think of him letting Potter fuck him without a fight? Draco hung his head on the way to the restroom. He quickly cleaned himself for fear of Harry's wrath if he took too long only to come back to the man fast asleep.


	2. Life Goes On

Draco mainly spent his days reading and trying to avoid trouble with Harry. One of the things that mildly survived Potters redecorating was the Malfoy library almost everything dark was taken, thus half the library was gone, but Draco tried to read everything that remained. He was made to walk around in a shendty, a simple cloth wrapped around his waist. It was that or walk around naked. As Harry had stated many times before, he thought Draco beautiful, too beautiful to cover his body in any real clothing. Plus without undergarments blocking the way, it was so much easier for Harry to pick Draco up at his leisure and slide inside him. Harry had at least allowed for the temperature of the manor to fit Draco's attire.

When Draco wasn't reading, he was missing parts of his old life, like his wand, which was still in Harry’s possession. He missed his parents and his friends. Though they were really no friends at all, they were better than nothing and at least pretended to enjoy his company. Draco had to constantly remind himself to keep his head down- if he was good, he was treated with kindness. He never wanted to know what would happen if he was bad. Harry Potter was not the benevolent God the wizarding world thought him to be. He could be downright wicked when he wanted to be and sometimes almost as vicious as the death eaters he put behind bars, which his enemies learned first hand.

After the first time with Harry, Draco was pretty much satisfied. Harry had not shared him with his visitors and allowed him clothing when people were present unless it was the other side of golden trio. Harry was also a good lover and sought to his needs in addition to his own- allowing Draco to come, hitting his prostate as much as possible when inside him, stroking him to completion in order to see the lack of control displayed on Draco’s face. He could not complain for long when he thought of his father and the hardship he most likely endured at the hands of enemies, and what were meant to be friends, alike.

\-----

Draco knew there was no way out of his situation, but this was reinforced the day he happened upon a conversation between the golden trio, while wandering around the manor one day. 

"You can't keep him here against his will," Draco heard Hermione shout as he rounded the corner. 

"This is his own home Hermione. I just happen to own it now," Harry responded as Draco ducked behinde a particularly large vase. 

"He's a human being Harry," Hermione said trying to appeal to Harry. 

"I thought he was a death eater and the son of a death eater. You know the people who killed Fred, Tonks, Remus, Collin, and countless others." 

Draco flinches at Harry's brashness, while Ron nodded in agreement. 

"Be that as it may Harry he is …." 

"Better off here than Azkaban." 

"He has a point there Hermione. He would be worse off in Azkaban, with people who wouldn't mind a little payback against a defenseless death eater let alone a Malfoy," Ron interjected. 

"But Malfoy, Draco is not a pet." 

"I wouldn't fuck a pet Hermione." 

Both Hermione and Ron were shocked silent. 

"And he's allowed to go wherever he pleases." 

"He never leaves the manor." 

"He loves it here, don’t you Draco?" Harry asks turning to where Draco hid behind the vase. Draco froze when realized Harry called his name. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop," he decided an apologetic tone may reduce his later punishment. 

"That doesn't matter. This is your home. You are allowed to be anywhere you wish," Harry replied with a false smile.

"Thank you my Lord." 

Harry nods. 

"Now answer my question Malfoy." 

"I love it here. This is my home. Harry is my master and protector. I will serve him for the rest of my days. I want to be here." 

"You can be honest Malfoy, Draco. You won't be punished," Hermione pushed. 

Draco turned to look her directly in her eyes before reciting, "I love my master and want to stay here forever, to serve him, to please him, to do all I can to make him happy." 

Hermione blushed at the in-depth, emotional words that were delivered in such an emotionless manner. Draco knew displeasing Harry now would only lead to him being punished later and he decided it was not worth it. Though the expression on Grangers face was worth the meaningless words he was forced to recite. 

\-------------------- 

It was a rare when Harry was truly rough and unfeeling. One particular occasion, Harry had come home from the ministry in a strange mood, angry about the failing of a certain ministry program. Draco knew it must have had to do with werewolves before Harry even spoke. Draco had never seen Harry so angry as when the half-breeds were treated as they should be, with contempt and caution. 

"Get over here and ride me," Harry commanded harshly. 

"Yes my lord," Draco responded immediately

Draco had begun to walk towards the bedside table in order to get the lubrication to prepare himself, when Harry stopped him.

"Don't waste any time with preparation, just get over here and ride my cock like you were born to do it." 

Fortunately, Draco had taken to making sure he prepared himself every morning just in case Harry wanted random sex, which was often. Harry was a young and insatiable man and had morning wood almost everyday, which Draco attributed to his own presence in the Chosen one's bed. One must take pride in whatever they do. 

"Yes, my lord," he answered as he walked over he felt a tingling sensation at his entrance - lubed from the inside by a wandless and wordless spell- and watched as Harry lubed his cock slowly with hunger in his eyes. Draco threw his left leg over both of Harry’s and raised himself over Harry’s cock then Draco used his left hand to align Harry’s cock with his entrance before starting to settling into his lap. To his surprise Harry’s patience was rather thin and once Harry’s cock had breached his entrance Harry grabbed Draco’s shoulders and slammed him onto his cock. Surprised Draco made an undignified squawking noise. 

Harry slapped his left buttocks and demanded, “Get on with it.” The unbridled anger still surging within him. 

“Yes my Lord,” Draco quickly replied before complying with Harry’s request. Raising himself once again before slamming down onto Harry setting a rough and angry pace. Panting Draco kept his eyes open to watch Harry’s expressions. Harry’s eyes were squeezed shut as he thrust wildly into Draco with enthusiastic force. 

“Fuck, Draco, you’re so beautiful. I wanna fuck you everyday.” 

“Whatever you wish my Lord,” Draco affirmed in a breathless voice. 

“I wish I could fuck you in front of everyone in the ministry so they could see what they were missing, this tight ass of yours might just be my undoing.” Harry grabbed both pale globes pulling them apart to deepen his thrusts. 

Draco froze unsure how to respond. Harry had never wanted to display him before. Draco had considered it a blessing that Harry had not taken him in front of the many guests that frequented the manor and now Harry was talking about bending him over in front of ministry personnel.

“Mmn, I would fuck you so hard, and show them what a real deviant looked like.”

Draco was visibly shaken, but Harry was too far gone to notice in both his anger and sexual pleasure. 

Draco’s concentration was broken by another slap to his arse.

“I told you to ride me, not sit there and leave all the work to me.”

“Sorry, my Lord.”

“You’re not sorry yet I can assure you.”

Draco was lifted from Harry lap the sudden movement left him feeling empty before his was tossed to the bed landing on his side near the head border. Draco sat up to address Harry’s treatment and his comments caught in his throat when he saw the look of madness in Harry face. Silken ties wrapped around both his ankles and wrist tying him to the bed. 

“You enjoy being punished, don’t you?” Harry asked sarcastically.

“No my Lord.”

“No my Lord,” Harry repeated in mock surprise, “Then why not do as I ask. I simply asked that you ride me, help me forget the disappointment I faced at the ministry today and yet you refuse.”

“I am....”

“Don’t finish that sentence if you value your...” Harry stopped mid sentence and abruptly left the room.

Draco sat there mouth open in bafflement till he realized the alarm for the floo had went off during Harry rant.

o_O


	3. Sleepless Night

Harry eventually returned to the room looking much more relaxed than he had been before. 

“Draco, you will not be sleeping tonight. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand my Lord.”

“Good. I am not in mood for defiance.”

“Yes. my Lord.”

Harry reached down and removed his trousers and undergarment before walking towards the bed and straddling Draco’s legs. Harry threw off his shirt before removing Draco’s shendty. Harry looked down at Draco, while Draco stared back into Harry’s hungry eyes. Harry began to stroke himself. Harry rose and straddled Draco’s chest before ordering, “Suck.”

Draco knew the only answer Harry needed was his mouth on the Gryffindor’s cock, so he immediately stretched forward and began to pleasure his lord to the best of his ability, while restricted by his bonds. Draco first swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock, then deep throated Harry as far as possible, not quite reaching the nest of dark pubic hair. Draco pulled back and ran his tongue up the underside of Harry’s shaft. Harry’s cock, once Draco’s tongue wasn’t holding it up, dropped onto his chest. Harry looked down and then moved forward on Draco’s chest causing his cock to bump into Draco’s nose. Draco stuck the tip of his tongue into Harry’s slit, then gently bit the sensitive tip.

Harry was soon moaning above Draco and began to thrust roughly into his mouth, initially causing Draco to choke due to the change in pace. Harry not caring, or not noticing, continues his assault on Draco’s mouth groaning. Draco attempts to opened his throat in order to make Harry’s assault easier on himself.

“I really don’t know which I like better. You mouth or your arse. I mean you can really suck cock. I wonder if you purebloods practice pleasing each others. I mean you have to be good at everything right,” Harry ended with a breathless laugh.

Draco smiled around his mouthful, knowing Harry’s back handed complement may be the one one he gets for days and knowing Harry most likely meant no harm. Draco simply sucked harder in response causing Harry to groan from deep within himself coming hard as Draco swallowed around his cock.  
After Harry came down from his high, he looked into Draco’s grey eyes sated and happy.

“I suppose I should return the favor.”

“There’s no need my Lord.”

“Why are you going to deny me the pleasure of seeing the ecstasy on your face when you come?”

“No, my Lord,” Draco answered blushing before looking away.

“Well then, if that’s the case then I should get to work.”

Harry shimmied down Draco’s body stopping between his legs before engulfing Draco’s cock in one go, causing Draco to pull against his restraints and moaned his happiness from deep within himself. It did not take long for Draco to come with his body so sensitive from Harry’s ministrations. After he came, Harry stayed between Draco’s legs, no longer flaccid, but hard as a rock. Without warning Harry shoves his cock into Draco. The Slytherin slave cries out in surprise, luckily their earlier activities lessened the blow.

“I love your voice. I can still say it’s the prettiest thing I have ever heard. Well, when you’re not being a prat that is. What do you love most about me? My voice? My cock? My eyes?” Harry finished barely containing his laughter.

Draco blinked in response. Was this a trick question? Was he supposed to actually pick or just say everything- a generic and a passive answer that would lead to nothing, but Harry’s displeasure. On a regular night Draco might have chanced it, but he has displeased Harry once already and with his emotions still on high from his visit to the ministry, it would not do well to make Harry relive his former anger. So Draco called upon his inner Slytherin and tried to make his voice as sultry as possible and his eye smolder as he said, “There are just so many things. It makes it hard to choose. Especially with you currently in me now. I feel I have bias for your cock. But your hands are so rough and ahh,” Draco was interrupted with a direct and deliberate strike to his prostate. 

“Good answer,” Harry said with cheek. 

“Anything to please my Lord,” Draco replied with his signature smirk causing Harry to pound his prostate harder.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was indeed a long night as Draco watched the sun rise from the window while lying on his stomach Harry weight upon him as Harry slowly pushed into him from behind for the 5 time. 

“Draco,” Harry panted. “ I want you dressed and ready tonight. We will have guests and I expect you to be there on your best behavior. Do you understand?”

A shiver ran its course through Draco’s body when Harry tugged upon the hardening cock beneath him.

“Yes, my Lord,” Draco struggled to say as Harry continued to stroke him at his leisure.

“ Is there any particular way you wish for me to dress for your guests?” Draco continued. 

“As a matter of fact yes there is.” Harry let go of Draco’s cock in favor for his hair, yanking Draco backwards to meet his eyes, while continuing the pace of his thrusts. “I want you dressed to impress. I want to be hard the entire time” Harry used his other hand to slap Draco’s ass. “And I want this on display. I want everyone to be jealous that they don’t get to fuck this pretty ass of yours,” panting as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

At this point, Draco’s hole was beyond abused and he was done hoping Harry would tire. He assumed that after Harry ejaculated in his face during the third round they would be done. Harry sleeping and Draco on his way to the bathroom to cleanse his skin and empty his mind forgetting the previous night’s events. Instead his was still on the bed wrists tied to the posts, though he was now allowed to lay on his stomach, sore from repeated use, while watching the sun rise with Harry’s fingers securely in his hair.

“I will make sure to please both you and your guest my Lord- umf.”

Harry pulled Draco’s hair harder and anger was clear in his voice.

“I don’t care about my guest and what they want and neither should you. You are here for my pleasure only. Do you understand?” Draco attempted to nod, but could not.

“Yes, my lord. I apologize,” the abused slave stated quietly.

In order to appease Harry, Draco squeezed around him, pulling on his restraints in order to give him leverage to squeeze as hard as he possibly could. Harry temporarily distracted released Draco’s hair focusing on coming within Draco. Afterwards, Harry dropped upon to Draco with no regard for his weight. 

“That was a dirty trick,” Harry said happily releasing Draco from his bounds, “I’ll have to punish you.”

Draco’s face of relief from being released dropped and before he could think of what to do next he felt something lodge itself within him.

“You are not allowed to take it off and you are banned from running to the bathroom to wash yourself.” 

Harry leaned forward to run his tongue along Draco’s skin tasting cum, but at this point it was unclear who’s he was currently tasting “I want to slip into you later with my cum as lubrication and cum over and over again inside you until I can taste it in your mouth,” Harry continued, moving to invade Draco’s mouth with his tongue. Draco wiggled under the attention annoyed at the feeling of the butt plug currently in his ass. He did not know which was worse the butt plug or the dried cum all over his face and body.

“Mmm, I can’t wait to fuck you again,” Harry said before resting against the sheets. With his hands behind his head, Harry looked up at a thoroughly debauched Draco trying his best to not look angry or pained about his current situation before closing his eyes drifting in easy sleep. Draco continued to look at Harry’s resting form. Trying to think of ways to gain forgiveness when Harry woke, which wouldn’t be for a few hours. Draco turned towards the window the sun was almost in the sky. Harry was bound to sleep till night fall, so there was no point in fretting instead of sleeping. Draco sighed moving to get out of bed when and arm caught him around the waste.

“You aren’t going anywhere, so I suggest you get comfortable and get over sleeping in your parents bed,” Harry ordered. 

Draco knew Harry would pick up on it eventually, but he hoped he would live in blissful ignorance for a while longer. Though Harry would ravish him in his parent’s room, Draco would always return to his personal prison, attempting to save face or lessen the blow of the shame. But there was nothing for it now and Draco was tired to fight, as if could. He barely escaped the night before, so he closed his eyes and resigned himself to Harry’s arms.

O_o


	4. The Unexpected Gift

Draco woke that night to Harry taking him from behind slow and sensual like he wanted to make love instead of fuck Draco’s severely sore arse awake. Thinking about the engagement later on and wanting to keep out of trouble or humiliation Draco squeezes around Harry.

“So you’re finally awake,” Harry said with a smirk in his voice.

Instead of answering verbally, Draco grinds against Harry and squeezes him again. Harry laughed as he increased the speed of this thrust, but not the strength.

“You can take a shower, but the plug stays,” Harry caved before cuming inside Draco for what felt like the thousandth time. 

“Thank you my Lord,” Draco responded graciously. 

“Be quick I want you to serve me breakfast or should I say early dinner,” Harry said leaving the room to wait for his meal.

“As you wish my Lord,” Draco accepted as he rose from the bed. The elves will have quiet a time with time with the clean up Draco thought as he stared down waiting for Harry to leave.

Draco practically ran to the bath forgetting in his haste that he had run to the bathroom in the suite. Draco decided attempting to go to the his personal bathroom would be useless, especially since he’d spent the morning sleeping in his parents bed. What difference would it be to wash in their restroom?  
Draco looked up into the mirror to see his body riddled with hickies and bruises, in addition to dried fluid all over his body. Draco turned directly into the shower and began the tedious take of washing with care to make sure the plug that Harry _gifted _him with would not fall out in the process, though subconsciously he knew there was little chance of that.__

__Draco quickly finished his shower and grooming and leave to retrieve his only garment from the floor. Not knowing how long he spent in the shower, Draco hastened his steps to reach the kitchen to retrieve whatever Harry intended to eat. Whenever Harry wanted Draco to serve him a meal, he just wanted Draco to feed him like a child who could not feed itself placing food in his mouth. Save for the part of course where Draco was more like a lover and thus served Harry in the most sensual manner possible. Draco didn’t even look the elf in the eye as he practically snatched the plate away. One plate for both him and Harry because Harry had some sick fascination with watching him eat._ _

__Draco didn’t waste any time, once he entered the dining room that the Dark Lord had once used for meetings. The room was completely different now even the table to Draco’s relief. The walls were painted a Gryffindor red with ornate gold designs, while the table was a dark oak with modern design and hard edges. Draco walked toward Harry with his head held high determined to not let Harry get satisfaction in his discomfort._ _

__“Are you enjoying your present?” Harry asked with a smirk._ _

__“Yes, my Lord,” Draco responded un-phased._ _

__“Really?” Harry asked incredulously._ _

__Draco gasped as the plug inside him began to vibrate._ _

__“Do you enjoy that as well?” Harry asked his grin taking over a majority of his face._ _

__“Yes,” Draco said breathlessly unable to help himself as he placed the tray on the nearest surface of the dining table before resting his hands on the edge of the table._ _

__Suddenly, Harry was at his side using his right hand to rub up and down Draco’s side._ _

__“Should I have it vibrate during the dinner? Would you like that?”_ _

__“Whatever you will….” Draco paused panting and gripping the edge of the dining table, “My lord,” he finished breathlessly._ _

__Harry relocated himself behind Draco pressing his manhood into the Slytherin’s arse. Draco was surprised to say the least to find Harry hard yet again. He was starting to suspect a potion or some form of magical enhancement. Draco could be a veela and Harry’s shouldn’t be able to be this hard after cuming more than 5 times the night before._ _

__“You know, I really just want to take you here on this dining table.”_ _

__Harry began to kiss the area where Draco’s neck met his shoulder and rutting into him from behind._ _

__“My lord, what of your dinner and the later engagement?”_ _

__“Mmm, you’re right. I should try and compose myself. I don’t know what it is. I have just been extremely horny, more so than usual.”_ _

__Draco made no comment, though he felt the same. He believed Harry was attempting to have one over on him or extract some information from him. His suspicions were all over the place. Harry rose from the comfortable place he made for himself on Draco’s back. He gave Draco a smack on his arse and vibrations stopped._ _

__“I’ll play with you later, serve me my breakfast.”_ _

__Draco took a moment to catch his breath and then he picked up the tray from the table. When reached Harry, the horny lord pulled his chair back and gestured toward his lap. Draco placed the tray down on the table in front of Harry before sitting in his lap squirming due to his gift. The elves had prepared a light dinner of thick broth soup and bread. Draco took the spoon off the tray and began to feed Harry, then himself from the same spoon in the sensual manner that Harry expected. He received an enthusiastic kiss for his efforts._ _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__

__The engagement was a Ministry farce of epic proportions Draco decided as soon as he entered the grand ballroom his parents used to use for parties. His father would have been disgusted with the attendees. Half-breeds and Mudbloods alike graced the halls of his once great family manor. The greatest pain to Draco was Granger and the concerned looks she keep sending his way._ _

__Since the Savior was some what merciful, Draco had some of his previous collection of clothing to choose from for the engagement. He decided on the tightest pair of trousers in his closet and plain black robes, which defeated the purpose of wearing the tight pants in the first place, but the point was to please Harry. He would most likely complain when the night was done and it was time for their nightly activities. The Slytherin decided not to mention it. Harry tended to request unrealistic or irrational things during sex._ _

__The engagement was all Draco knew to call the farce. Harry had never mentioned what the event was for. Draco assumed it must be some elf welfare, half-breed acceptance nonsense and with the attendees he knew he could not be far off. It was odd not to see Weasley at this type of event. The Weasel must have done something stupid to piss either Harry or the Mudblood off. That was the only explanation Draco could come up with. The trio was usually attached,  
especially at events like this._ _

__As Draco turned back to retrieve some refreshment seeking some sort of relief, he spotted a dark and handsome man chatting with some barely attractive girl with curls that covered her head in a bees nest manner. Her dress was so tight, it was a wonder that it could hold her form at all. Filled to bursting. Draco turned his attention to the man and was unexpectedly shocked out of his mind._ _

__“Blaize!”_ _

__Everyone in the near by vicinity turned at the noise, staring at Draco over his outburst._ _

__“Draco,” Zabini responded coolly before Draco turned tail and ran in the opposite direction. Zabini easily caught up with him and dragged him into the nearest room._ _

__“Unhand me Zabini.”_ _

__“Zabini is it. And I thought we were friends.”_ _

__“Slaves don’t have the luxury of friends. And that’s beside the point, if we were truly friends Zabini, you would have my house and would have brought me out of the hell I placed myself in,” Draco turned away knowing that his position was not Zabini’s fault. His own actions and the actions of his father had landed him where he currently was._ _

__“I tried, but they wouldn’t give you to me over Harry Potter sodding savior of the wizarding world. After I knew you would go to Potter, I figured better him than someone who would want to hurt you.”_ _

__Draco makes a face._ _

__Blaize rolls his eyes, “Someone who would really try to hurt you. I tried to get your father out of Azkaban, but he was too instrumental in the war and being friends with you essential made me a Death Eater by association. I even tried to get your home, hoping that one day you would be freed and could use it but…”_ _

__“It really doesn’t matter how hard you tried. Things aren’t the way they were before. The power of purebloods and those of high status has declined dramatically. The ministry is on a power trip with Potter at the helm. I am surprised you can recognize me. I am nothing like I once was. Not that you really knew who I was back then. I kept it all to myself… perhaps… if I had trusted more, I would not have to suffer so, but in the end it doesn’t matter. I tried. I failed. I lost everything I fought so hard to keep and for what? Can you tell me what it was all for? What did I fight for? What did so many die for?”_ _

__“I don’t know… if I can answer that for you.”_ _

__“It’s fine Blaize. None of this is your fault, but,” Draco paused to kiss Blaize on the cheek, “Thank you for trying.”_ _

__Blaize opens his arms to hug him._ _

__”Should I be jealous,” Harry said as he entered the room._ _

__Draco straightens himself and responds, “You know Zabini. He was a friends of mine, my Lord.”_ _

__“Of course, I know Zabini. It’s the reason I invited him here.”_ _

__“Which one of us are you jealous over?” Blaize asks with a huge smirk across his gorgeous features._ _

__Draco looks pissed, peeved, or both at once. He’s about to whisper something deadly to Zabini when Harry suddenly walked over._ _

__“Well I just don’t know. One of you I love to fuck and the other I love fucking me. I am truly stumped.”_ _

__Blazie laughs and Harry shuts him up with a passionate kiss, then walks towards the door._ _

__“Come we cannot leave the other guests waiting.”_ _

__”We could if you wanted too.”_ _

__“True, but I don’t.”_ _

__Blaize grabs Harry from behind and rubs himself into him._ _

__“Are you sure?”_ _

__“Slytherins,” is all Harry said as he continued out the door leaving one smirking Slytherin and one befuddled one to follow._ _


	5. Beneath the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support. Special thanks to Crazyfangirl14.

Draco followed closely behind and he watched as Blaize and Harry flirted with each other the entire way to the grand ballroom. Blaize had always been a physical, touchy feely, person when it came to those with whom he was closest. When they were in Slytherin house together, Blaize would constantly rub Draco’s shoulders, squeeze his thigh, or hold his hand whenever he could get away with it. Eventually, Draco just stopped fighting it and accepted that that was the way Blaize chose to display his affection. Even though, as purebloods they should have had control over their emotions and displays affection or rather lack of affection. 

It was no secret that Blaize was fond of Draco beyond just a simple friendship. At the time Draco had considered it bizarre, but could not say that he would not give into Blaize if the opportunity presented itself again. The first time Blaize had propositioned him he was stressed under the ever-watchful eye of the Dark Lord. He did not have time to figure out his true feelings or decided whether or not he could truly trust Blaize. But knowing what Blaize was willing to do for him and what he tried to do, Draco regretted not giving into Blaize earlier. And now as he watched Blaize with Potter, he secretly grew envious of the attention lavished upon another instead of him. Harry laughed as Blaize whispered in his ear and the other Slytherin’s hands brushed down Harry’s sides, pushing against the wool of his Lord’s dark robes. 

Draco had to look away as a fresh wave of jealousy rolled over him. But he was not sure whom it was aimed at. Was it for Harry because he has had the Savior to himself all these many weeks? Though, apparently that was not even true. Or was it for Blaize the one person he could have had, but chose not to. Harry seemed to have a fondness for Blaize, if his actions were anything to go by. And if what he said in the room was true, then it may be much more than fondness, especially since Blaize is under no obligation to fuck Potter. As they entered the ballroom, an elf appeared at Harry side to announce that dinner was ready to be served. Harry nodded in understanding and thanked the elf. 

Draco drops back seeing his chance to take a break from the two lovebirds when Harry calls out, “Draco come here.” 

Frightened by the sudden attention Draco stops in his tracks and turns around to face his master and his lover. Harry takes a moment to shoo Blaize away and the Slytherin smirks as he turns to rejoin the room. When Blaize departs, Harry turns towards Draco, face stern and cold. 

“I want you next to me at dinner,” Harry commands.

Draco learned long ago it’s best to give his Lord whatever he wills because the alternative is never pleasing. “Yes, my lord. Anything you please,” Draco says in submission.

“Good.”

Harry turns to address the room, “Everyone! Your attention please!” All small side conversations come to an abrupt end as everyone turns to give the Chosen One their full attention. “Dinner is now served please follow me into the dinning room,” Harry announces before taking Draco’s hand and leading him towards the dinning room.

The dinning room hadn’t changed much since that the impromptu early evening breakfast. Though the table was now much longer and full of delicate dishes for each one of Harry’s guests. Draco does not have time to admire the intricacies as he is pulled toward to end of the table where a large ornate chair has been placed for Harry. A similar chair is to the right and when they reach Harry’s seat the Savior none to gently deposits Draco into the chair on the right. All the other guests file in behind them, Blaize taking his seat next to the remarkably inadequate girl he was speaking with before. The other two thirds of the golden trio set up beside Harry, Weasley on the left and to Draco’s dismay Granger sits beside him. 

Once everyone was seated, the elves quickly begin to serve the first course for dinner. Draco has no idea what to with himself. He had hoped he could sit next to Blaize or at the very least he would not be forced to sit next to Granger. His apprehension grew as he sees her turn to face him.

“How are you Draco?” she asks kindly and Draco simply wants to hex her for the pity and sadness he sees in her eyes.

“As well as my lord allows me to be Granger,” Draco answered bitingly before turning to look forwards only to realize Weasley is in his line of sight. 

Sighing Hermione tries again, “You know you can call me Hermione.”

“Thank you for the permission Ms. Granger, but I will continue to call you Granger unless you force me to do otherwise.”

“I would never force you to do anything. Draco I only…”

“Well then lucky me,” Draco interrupts and turns toward Harry chatting with Weasley. Ron acknowledges him with a nod and Harry turns to grab Draco’s hand before continuing on with his conversation. Draco is not sure how to feel about the Saviors hand on his own. Harry gives him what seems like a sympathetic squeeze, but Draco is not naïve enough to believe that. 

He turns to look down the table wondering what is taking the elves so long. He would rather focus on his food instead of his unwanted company. Hermione is about to make another attempt at conversation when an elves places food in front of her and she turns to thank them. Draco is also presented with food and he gratefully begins eating. 

About halfway through his well-made soup, he feels a hand brush against his thigh. He freezes with his spoon before him then places it back in the bowl just before the wandering hand beginnings to rub up and down his thigh sending shivers up his spine due to the light touches. The hand continues creeping closer and closer to the opening in his robes at the waist, rubbing circles into his thigh along the way. Straining in his attempt to remain still, Draco chances a look at his Lord and the Golden boy is calmly conversing with Ron, but his hand is obviously below the table. 

Before Draco can even attempt to close his legs and traps Harry’s hand form going further, he feels magic opening his trousers. He swallows a gasp has Harry’s hand closes around his slightly hard member, beginning to stroke him to hardness. Draco groans calling Hermione’s attention away from the ministry official next to her. Draco schools his face and she thinks nothing of it and turns back to her conversation.

Nothing in all his pureblooded training could have prepared him for this. Draco attempts to still himself and not allow his wantonness show on his face. He is too used to Harry’s touch. What’s more he’s still sensitive from their activities last night that lasted till sunrise this morning. An electric current seems to run through him when his Lord runs his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, causing pre-cum to begin to pool. To Draco dismay his resolve was deteriorating by the second as Harry continues his teasing touches over the veins of his cock. 

As Harry and Ron continue speaking as if nothing lewd was happening beneath the table, Weasley accidentally drops his smaller fork out of his array of cutlery. Not surprising since he has not training to speak of Draco thinks bitingly to himself. Weasley abruptly smacks his head on the underside of the table while retrieving his fork. When his head rises Draco knows he and his Lord have been caught. The Weasel’s face is red and the infection spreads to his neck and probably further, but Draco cannot tell due to the clothes the mini hero wore. 

For a moment Draco is embarrassed about being caught, but then realizes Ronald can see his friend for the salacious deviant he is. Draco feels as if he can control his reaction to Harry continuous movement, steeling his calm as Weasley blunders through attempting to pretend he did not see what he obvious saw. 

As Draco starts to lean forward for more soup confident that he can continue with dinner without giving himself away when the plug Harry put in earlier on that morning begins to vibrate causing Draco to groan even loader than before. He hit his head against the dinning table in exasperation. This gesture, in addition to the noise, calls the attention of Hermione Granger next to him.

“Draco, are you alright?” she asks concerned.

“Yes,” he answers through gritted teeth, his head still against the dinning table.

“Draco if you need a healer you should just say so. I don’t believe Harry would be angry with you over that.”

“I assure you Granger that if I required your assistance I would ask for it,” Draco says breathlessly as he struggles to speak and not wiggle in his chair from the vibrations of the plug or thrust into Harry’s teasing hand. Draco turns prepared to practically yell at the know-it-all next to him when Ron coughs loudly calling the attention of both Hermione and Draco. 

“You know ‘Mione Draco is probably tired due to the slave driver he has for a master,” Ron interrupts before either of them can start on one another. 

“Well now that’s just mean Ron. You don’t believe me to be a slave driver do you Draco,” Harry asks before squeezing Draco at the base of his cock.

“No,” Draco immediately squeaks out. Hermione simply rolls her eyes and turns back to her companion on the other side. As a reward, Harry changes the teasing grip from before to something tighter and settles into a stead back and forth motion from base to tip. Draco shudders at the increased pressure and Ron looks away when he realizes he understands why. With no conversation, Harry focuses on bringing Draco off at the table full of unsuspecting guests.


	6. Shaken, Not Stirred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos xXcocobeansXx, Miss_Dragon, and guests.

Draco sits in his chair attempting to be as still as possible. Any slight movement and he feels he may explode. Harry of course is relishing in the moment, smirking like some evil demon, and Ron, trying hard not to blush, is keenly aware that something is going on and that he is absolutely sure he does not want to know. Hermione, thankfully, is completely absorbed by her dinner guest, leaving Draco to be tormented without any hope in sight. If Harry’s smirk were anything to go by, Draco was not going to end the night unscathed. Potentially cumming at the table suddenly became less important as Draco was sure the night would only get worse. And with Blaize here at the end of the table, it could be much worse than anything he could ever imagine. Watching them both flirt on the way to the dinner table was nauseating. And even though Draco believed he could endure a night with Blaize alone, both Blaize and Harry are much more than he can reasonably handle. 

Gasping once again, Draco even attempts to distract himself by watching the other dinner guest rather than focusing on his hopeless situation. If this were the old days long past when blood purity still had worth of any kind, many of the guests would have never even step foot within the manor. Draco can recognize certain fanatics and goody-goody looking faces, but for the majority of the guests he cannot be sure as to their actual identity meaning they never at at time ran within the same circles. Unsurprising as this was Lord Potter’s party, bleeding heart for all freaks and outcasts. He is absolutely sure most are lower born based on their behavior, one of high society is easy spotted in such a crowd and Blaise sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the incompetent fools his lordship has seen fit to invite to his stolen home. 

Blaise’s movements are slow and calculating, while the fool of a girl he is still entertaining bumbles around like a heavy set bear. Blaize is clearly manipulating the girl for some unsuspected personal gain. Draco cannot get far in his distractions as Harry is relentless in his pursuit of Draco’s release. Groaning Draco returns his attention to the one person who can offer him salvation. However, Draco quickly realizes that salvation is cumming at the dinner table in his trousers, which he is not willing to do if he can help it. As Harry scratches the slit at the head of his cock, Draco knew he could not help it. He was going to cum at this dinner table if he did not do something to stop it. Draco donned the best, as Harry would say, puppy dog eyes he could muster. Whispering quietly, Draco begs Harry, “Please let me go my lord, let me leave here and … enjoy my… release in peace. Please.” 

Taken aback, Harry ceases the movement of his hand and simply squeezes Draco’s cock at the base. Harry continues to stare at Draco with a confounded face. It was rare when Draco begged. He usually just took whatever Harry gave with as much stoicism and grace as possible. He really did not have a choice and he saw no point in complaining and throwing temper tantrums as it would just inspire Harry to torture him further. 

Thankfully, giving Draco a break, though the throbbing feeling never truly ceases, Harry takes his hand off Draco’s cock and Draco nearly cums from the change in pressure. His determination has been tested well beyond his point of comfort. Harry completely pulls his hand from beneath the table and suddenly the lights go out. Draco’s chair is pulled from the table and he realizes that thankfully his walk of shame will be masked. Draco rises from the table quickly to make his exit, taking caution not to allow his cock to brush against his clothes too much. The other dinner guests continue shrieking and attempting to find out what exactly is going on. The sound of other chairs scraping against the ground fill the room as Draco exits. 

Harry’s loud commanding voice fills the room “No one panic. I am sure it is just a glitch.” Just as the Chosen One finishes his statement the lights come back on and everyone visibly calms. People pull their chairs back and check themselves for damage.

“Well that was a right scare” blurts out Ron checking himself for abnormalities.

“Where’s Draco?” Hermione adds no longer absorbed by her guest.

“Mmm, probably in the restroom seeking relief,” Harry replies with a sly smile.

After a moment, Hermione decides to accept his answer and resumes her conversation. Harry looks out at his other remaining dinner guests and notices one other person is missing as well. Blaise Zabini. “Slytherins,” Harry whispers to himself. Their flirting earlier and Draco’s current state will lead to the most probably result. 

In the bathroom furthest from the ornate dining room, Draco finds himself at a loss as to what he should do with the extra person with him in the restroom. “I still know how to use the loo by myself Blaise,” Draco stated condescendingly.

“I know. I just assumed you would be better off handling that,” pointing to the bulge in his robes, “with another set of hands,” Blaise responds arrogantly. 

“You know that muggle saying two hands are better than one.”

“As a matter of fact I know no muggle sayings and if I did it would be two heads are better than one.”

“I prefer hands.”

“Of course you would,” Draco said rolling his eyes.

Blaise walks closer to Draco, invading his personal space. Draco attempts to back up as much as possible, but is obstructed by the restroom sink. Blaise towers over Draco, staring intimidatingly into widened grey eyes as Draco trembles from either apprehension or excitement. 

“Blaize. I need you to take a step back,” Draco whispered uneasily while starting at Blaize’s chest.

“And if I refuse,” Blaize countered cheekily.

Draco whimpered as Blaize reached down opens Draco’s robes before he unbuckles the blonde’s trousers.  
Blaize takes no time setting a brutally slow pace, teasing Draco with the prospect of release as Harry had at the dinner table. As Blaize’s hand creeps towards the head of his cock once again Draco is about ready to scream bloody murder. 

“Blaize you cock sucking…” Draco suddenly stops with a harsh intake of breath. As Draco backs away and attempts to put Blaize off so he can finish the work himself, the vibrator Harry had installed earlier that day goes off warning Draco to quickly make his way back to the dining room. Draco is coming before he can even blink and Blaize is surprised by the copious amount of cum flooding his palm from Draco’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see comments and Kudos. Thank You!


End file.
